


Use Emotions!

by kikubeamblah



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikubeamblah/pseuds/kikubeamblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harurin/Rinharu short oneshot ficlet. Professor Haruka calls Rin to his office to go over his essay, and something else happens. Yaoi PWP. Short and raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Emotions!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



XXX

 

“Rin, would you answer the question please?” The professor asked, pointing at the board.

Rin sighed and walked up the board and the professor handed him the chalk.  He hated moments like these, he was actually pretty smart and a pretty good student, but he didn’t like having the attention on him.  He stood at the front of the classroom and wrote the answer on the board.  The teacher looked at it.

“Is his answer correct?”  The teacher asked the class.

Rin looked at his classmates.  It was odd to be standing in the front of the room, it gave him a totally different perspective of the room.  It made him a bit dizzy to be in the front and to be so close to his professor.  The truth was that he found his professor quite attractive, and even just touching his fingers to get the chalk was incredible.

Some members of the class nodded.  Others looked generally disinterested or bored.

Let me go back to my seat now, Rin thought.

“There’s actually a mistake in this answer,” the professor tapped on the board and expected Rin to correct it.

Rin sighed and looked back over his work.  He’d misplaced the comma for the transitional device, he realized.  Rin corrected it.  He felt embarrassed.  He had wanted to impress his professor, but in his nervousness, he had made a dumb mistake about something that they had gone over in class several times.

The teacher made something of a “Mmm” sound, and then went on with the lecture.  He motioned for Rin to go back to his seat.  Rin took his seat and let out a sigh.  It was difficult for him to stand up at the front of the room.

At the end of the class, the professor asked to speak with Rin, “I’d like you to come back to my office for my office hours if you have the time today.”

Rin nodded and followed him.  He didn’t have any other class or anything like that.  Rin entered the office and was surprised by how cozy it was.

“I looked over your papers, and I have to say I’m a little disappointed,” the professor handed two papers back to Rin.

Rin hadn’t been expecting this, he worked hard on his papers.  He did his absolute best, because English was actually one of his favorite classes.  He almost always had done well in it.  Rin turned the pages to look for the grades and comments.

“You got As on both of them,” the professor said, “but, I expected more from you.”

Rin looked up at him.

The professor smiled softly, “You remind me of myself at your age.  I was a star swimmer too,” he motioned to a photo on his desk.

Rin looked at it with interest.

“And like you, I was talented academically too.  You got the content, and you’re better than your classmates at writing in general, but it just doesn’t seem like your heart is in the papers.”

“Heart?” Rin asked.

“Yes.  Papers are actually very emotional.”

This surprised Rin, he couldn’t imagine that coming from this professor.  Haruka Nanase was the opposite of emotional in class.  That was part of why everyone always seemed drained in his classes.

Rin looked puzzled and so Haruka went on, “You must engage your reader with emotion, Rin.  For example, if I were to kiss you - yes, there it is.”

Rin’s expression went from rather serious to complete shock.  Haruka smiled, “That is what your papers need.  You need to carry your reader through your tone and emotion.  That’s the missing element in your work.  Show me why I should care about what you write.”

Rin nodded slowly.  His head was still spinning from what his professor had said to him.  Something about a kiss?  I must have misheard him, Rin thought, “Could you repeat that?  I think I misheard you.”

“I said, If. I. Were. To. Kiss.  You,” Haruka began patiently, “and then, appropriately, your expression changed.  Your writing has no expression.  There is no feeling, it’s all just statements.”

Rin simply nodded.

“Perhaps, I’m still not being clear enough, Rin.  Clarity was always my problem with writing,” Haruka smiled softly, and kissed his student.

Rin fell into the kiss, something about it felt oddly natural.  He had been attracted to this professor, who wasn’t?  The mysterious and quiet Nanase Haruka.  But, now, he was kissing Rin?  Rin’s emotions ran wild.  He went from being confused, to shocked, to happy, and now, to horny.

Haruka pulled back, “Well.  What are your emotions?”

“Show you why you should care what I feel, huh?  I’ll show you,” Rin kissed Haruka more forcefully and slipped his tongue inside.

Haruka’s eyes widened, but he allowed himself to deepen the kiss.  Rin tugged on Haruka’s pants.  He lowered Haruka’s pants and freed his erection.  Rin jerked him roughly, and Haruka moaned kissing Rin.  Rin felt some of Haruka’s precum, and slowly pulled back from the kiss.  Rin got down on his knees and Haruka asked, “What’re you do-”

But, Rin interrupted him by slipping his mouth around Haruka’s hard member.  Haruka quivered and shook.  Rin’s tongue felt incredible and his mouth was so warm, he panted, “Ah!”

Rin slurped and sucked and Haruka put his hand on Rin’s head and began to pet his hair.  Rin said between breaths, “This.  Is.  What.  I.  Feel.”

Haruka closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, “Ah, Rin - you - ah!”

Rin smiled knowingly, and slid his tongue across Haruka’s shaft and engulfed his tip, causing Haruka to lose his balance and step back.  Haruka groaned.

Rin used one of his hands to jack Haruka off, while sucking on Haruka’s tip.  The other hand he used to softly massage Haruka’s waist and inner thigh.  Haruka exhaled deeply.  He had imagined this from the moment that he laid eyes on the redhead in his class.  Something about Rin was dead sexy.  He had never felt any sort of desire like this before.  And the fact that it was happening now, was just unbelievable.  How had that happened?  That was right, he had tried to create an example, and “Ah!” Haruka moaned, he had tried to create an example for Rin and somehow instead of giving the example he had wanted to give, he had said something about a kiss, and then he had kissed Rin?  And now, “Oh, f-fuck Rin.  Ah!”

Rin’s lips curled up.  He had now slipped Haruka all the way inside his mouth and he could feel Haruka’s tip hitting the back of his throat.  Haruka had tried not to thrust himself into Rin’s mouth, not wanting to hurt him, and yet, his mouth felt so good wrapped around him.  Haruka jerked forward slightly, and Rin closed his eyes focusing on causing Haruka the most possible pleasure.

Haruka rested his hand which had been on Rin’s head on Rin’s shoulder, he moaned, “Rin….Rin - I -”

Rin nodded softly knowingly.

Haruka jerked forward feeling himself cum, “Ah - Rin, I’m, ah, Rin I’m going to cum, Rin - ah!”

Rin let Haruka’s warm liquid slide down his throat and he swallowed hard, he continued to suck on Haruka had finished his orgasm and collapsed into his desk chair.

Rin smirked, “How was it?  Did I properly express my emotions?”

Haruka exhaled deeply, feeling like the wind was completely taken from him, “I think...you have much more to learn.”

Rin smiled, and kissed Haruka, “I want you to teach me.”

 

 

 


End file.
